


Dance ‘Til Dawn

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Hazbin Melodies [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, a teeny tiny drop of angst, alastor is soft for his beau, but you can barely see it, have your dentist on seed dial kiddies, its all fluff, its just a huge all of fluff, mentions of period accurate racism, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Alastor has been wanting to show Anthony just how much he loves him, the only problem; he’s clueless as to how to do that because nothing seems enough. WARNING: IT'S A FLUFF FEST!!!! LIKE SERIOUS DANGER LEVELS OF FLUFF!!!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Melodies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Dance ‘Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my darling demons! So just a little heads up about this installment, it’s a little different than the others in the fact it is a human AU style entry. Now before anyone jumps on saying “but they were demons in all the others! They can’t suddenly be human!” Please remember none of these are actually connected to each other, the first two installments were but after that I don’t think any of them are going to be connected/chronological. I’ve been really wanting to try my hand at a human AU short (if the last installment was any hint) and my brain finally found a song to connect that with so I grabbed the little plot bunny at 3am and this is the result!
> 
> A/N2: Speaking of the song I should probably tell you what it is so you can listen along if you feel like it huh? The song is “Drift off to Dream” by Travis Tritt (look at that the first ‘country’ song lol I’m amazed this hasn’t happened sooner considering older country music is 70% of my preferred music.) if you’re wanting to hear what inspired this story! Now my darling demons *hat tip* enjoy

The New Orleans sun was bright and warm, as to be expected in early summer, as Alastor walked along the street with a soft smile and occasional nod while on his right arm his companion chatted away about a letter his twin sister had sent from New York. It was easy enough for the young couple to walk around without being found out considering how perfectly Anthony had put together his disguise. Alastor glanced at his companion and his smile softened more somehow.

The young boy wore a baby pink dress that reached his knees, his blonde hair was curled and pinned to soften his face, his makeup while subtle continued to help soften his features and bring out his freckles, and on his feet a simple pair of black flats. To any person they passed on the street they appeared a completely normal, straight, couple.

“Babe? Did ya hear me?”

Anthony’s disguised voice being directed more at him drew his attention and a sheepish smile from the brown haired man.

“Sorry darling, I was thinking. What did you say?”

Anthony playfully rolled his blue eyes before hugging himself closer to his boyfriend as two men walked by and let their eyes linger a bit too long.

“I said Molly and Archie wanna come visit sometime ‘fore summers over.”

Alastor carefully pulled his arm from his companion’s hold and instead wrapped it tightly around his waist as they crossed the street, his leer stayed on the men until he could no longer see them in his peripheral vision.

“I think that sounds splendid, it’ll give them a chance to truly meet the others.”

Anthony beamed excitedly as they entered one of the stores lining the street.

“Maybe we can have ‘em come next month! The magnolias will be bloomin’ then!”

Alastor chuckled, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s blonde curls following him around the shop holding the basket as the blonde grabbed things on the little list he had scribbled, and a few things that weren’t. When they finished shopping a thought dawned on Alastor as he watched Anthony talk with the clerk at the counter as their items were totaled. Their anniversary was coming up fast, in a matter of days. His smile fell a bit, he hadn’t intended to nearly forget but it also surprised him Anthony hadn’t said anything, he’d been so excited about their first anniversary last year but this year it seemed the other had either forgotten or was planning something.

The couple left with Alastor carrying the two bags, like a true gentleman, still lost in thought trying to think of what he could do for his boyfriend this year. Last year he had treated the other boy to a fancy dinner and then a picture show, it hadn’t been much but Anthony was nearly crying with how happy he was. Alastor really wanted to outdo himself this year he just didn’t know how.

“Angel! Alastor!”

The couple stopped walking, hearing their names, to look across the street in time to see a blonde girl double checking the street before dashing over to them giggling as she stood before them. Alastor gave a half hearted head shake as Anthony and the other blonde greeted each other.

“I was wonderin’ if we’d see ya Charlie, how’s the hotel?”

The blonde girl, Charlie, gave a small groan.

“Not so bad, we have a few more people now but dad is still dad, wanting me to just give up and move back home.”

Anthony crossed his arms and gave a stubborn pout.

“Don’t let him get in yer head, you’re doing great! How’s Vags?”

Charlie’s face brightened with a huge smile and a blush as she messed with her fingers.

“S-she’s good, still helping at the hotel and all that.”

Anthony nodded before looking up at Alastor as the taller man wrapped an arm around his waist looking at Charlie with a curious glint in his eye.

“You two just celebrated your anniversary right? How many years has it been again?”

Charlie’s smile softened and her eyes turned a bit dreamy.

“Three years. It was nice, we had dinner at the hotel then went for a late night walk, it was really nice just to have some quiet time without the noise of the city.”

Alastor only nodded letting his thoughts drift again as Anthony excitedly gushed about the night with Charlie making the other blonde blush more but happily talk about how the night had been. Maybe that could be something he would surprise Anthony with, a stroll through the bayou at night.

“Alastor? Hey can ya hear me?”

Alastor was suddenly pulled from his thoughts and made to realize he and Anthony had made it to their little cottage at the far edge of the city, close enough to walk but far enough to not be bothered by the noise and people. He turned his eyes to his boyfriend and gave a sheepish smile carrying the bags to the kitchen table.

“I’m sorry _mon ange_ , I’m just a little in my head today.”

Anthony took a minute to unpin his hair letting the silky blonde locks tumble down to his chin straighter now before he joined Alastor carefully taking the darker boy’s hand in his own and holding it to his cheek.

“Is everythin’ okay? You've been in yer head all day and it’s startin’ ta worry me.”

Alastor’s face softened as he looked into the other boy’s eyes, bringing his other hand up to gently hold his face giving a calming smile before kissing his forehead.

“Everything is perfect darling, just thoughts for work is all.”

Anthony closed his eyes relaxing into the touch with a content smile before meeting Alastor’s eyes.

“Well don’t get too wrapped up in work thoughts, I got a special dinner planned tonight and I want yer full attention for it.”

Alastor chuckled before his smile turned into a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s thighs lifting him off the ground enough to earn a laugh.

“You’ll always have my full attention _mon bel ange_.”

Anthony pressed their foreheads together gently running a hand through his partner’s dark hair, his blue eyes overflowing with love and happiness.

“Always?”

Alastor carefully set the blonde back on his feet before pulling him in for a soft kiss, cradling his face as though it were made of the very porcelain it was colored like.

“Always and forever my darling.”

**❤️❤️❤️❤️**

After dinner Anthony and Alastor were sitting contently on the porch swing of their home. Anthony was leaning on Alastor’s shoulder, a content smile on his lips and his eyes closed as they listened to the soft sound of crickets chirping and the whisper of the summer breeze through the trees. Alastor rested his head on the other boy’s humming a soft song as he gently rocked the swing, his brown eyes watching the stars and moon shine in the sky disturbed only by the occasional passing of a bat or owl.

In the distance a howl rang out making Anthony flinch and his eyes fly open, looking at the bayou along the small house. Alastor smiled reassuringly, taking his lover’s hand.

“Don’t fret darling, it’s far enough away it won’t bother us, besides that’s not a hunting call.”

Anthony relaxed a small bit but didn’t look fully convinced as his blue eyes scanned the dark tree line.

“How do you know?”

Alastor chuckled, squeezing the other’s hand lightly listening for a moment until a more distant howl reached them.

“That’s how, if you listen you can hear how worried and lonely they sound. Just a wolf separated from its pack.”

Anthony looked out at the bayou again listening carefully as the first howl sounded again, further away this time, and he nodded slowly.

“It does sound lonely.”

As the howls slowly faded Anthony gave a playful smile and chuckled to himself making Alastor raise a brow questioningly as the blonde carefully extracted himself from his lover’s side and got to his feet walking to the front door, pausing after opening it to look back at the brown haired boy with shining eyes before giving a quiet imitation howl then slipping into the house with a wolfish grin. Alastor watched the door for a moment confused as he heard Anthony make quick work of putting away supper dishes before the blonde gave another soft howl. Finally Alastor understood the game and chuckled to himself shaking his head.

After looking out over the moonlit yard once more Alastor got to his feet and made his way into the house chuckling again as he heard Anathony’s imitation howl from the direction of their bedroom. With a playful eyeroll the brunette made sure the lock was secure on the front door and all the lights turned out before deciding to play along and give his own answering howl as he made his way to the bedroom earning a happy laugh from Anthony as Alastor softly shut the bedroom door behind himself.

**❤️❤️❤️❤️**

Alastor woke early the next morning, a habit formed from needing to be at the radio station by dawn, unable to keep from smiling as he felt Anthony curled against his chest snoring softly. He stayed there for a few minutes content to slowly wake before he carefully slipped out of the blonde’s hold to sit on the edge of the bed and slip on his glasses, Anthony offered no real protest he merely rolled over settling back into sleep. Deciding to let his love sleep Alastor quickly got himself dressed for the day and left the bedroom his mind already swimming again with thoughts he’d pushed away last night.

It was around an hour later when Anthony shuffled into the kitchen rubbing his eye and pouting sleepily making Alastor chuckle as he peeked over the top of the paper.

“Good morning darling.”

Anthony only grumbled making his way over to Alastor who expectantly held the paper in one hand and welcomed his lover into his lap, kissing his messy blonde curls before looking back at the paper. They sat in easy quiet for a while before Anthony decided it was time to fully wake up and leave his cozy spot to ready for the day.

“Are we goin’ out anywhere today?”

Alastor set the paper aside to take a drink of his coffee thinking carefully.

“I don’t believe so darling, you had mentioned wanting to mail your letter to Molly though.”

Anthony nodded to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair clearly planning his outfit choice for the day. As the blonde made his way back to the bedroom Alastor cleared the breakfast dishes, leaving the bowl of lightly sugared strawberries for his love. He was just finishing the last dish when Anthony returned wearing one of Alastor’s white button downs, black slacks, slightly scuffed black shoes, and his blonde hair down and swept away from his face. Alastor felt his heart skip so many beats as he took in the outfit unaware he was staring until Anthony gave a sheepish smile tucking a blonde curl behind his ear.

“Do I look okay? It’s been awhile since I wore somethin’ like this out but I didn’t feel like matchin’ a skirt and blouse an’-“

The boy’s words cut off when Alastor gently kissed his cheek lacing their fingers together happily.

“You look amazing _mon ange_ , you always do no matter what you wear.”

Anthony’s worried smile melted into a fully contented one as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders, stealing a quick kiss before trying to wiggle away halfheartedly, making Alastor chuckle and hold him closer.

“I don’t think so _mon jolie petite araignée_.”

Anthony giggled leaning more into his lover’s hold allowing himself to be pulled into a deeper kiss for a long moment. As they separated both boys couldn’t help their smiles as they stood just holding one another.

The walk to the post office was very different from the couple’s normal ventures into town. They still walked at an even pace with each other but there was enough space between them that their arms didn’t brush as they walked, Alastor had his hands in his pockets watching the passing faces around them, and Anthony was looking over the letter in his hand making sure he’d gotten the address right so the letter would go to the secret mailbox his twin sister had set up rather than the family house. Alastor lifted his eyes from watching their footsteps hearing familiar whispers as a pair of older ladies passed them.

_“He’s not with that sweet girl today.”_

_”She probably left him, can’t say I blame her, a pretty little bird like her with someone like him.”_

Alastor rolled his shoulders tuning out the whispers. He was used to them, he had to be since he’d heard similar harsh comments his whole life. Glancing into the window of a shop as they passed Alastor was faced with the biggest source of the whispers. As a child he’d been teased endlessly for his dark complexion, his mother had adored the rich tan of his skin and for most of his life he’d loved it as well but the whispers it brought never truly fell on deaf ears.

“Al?”

The sound of his love’s natural voice snapped him away from the thoughts making him give a small smile.

“I’m fine Ang-Anthony.”

The other boy didn’t look fully convinced but let the topic drop as they reached the post office. Alastor waited outside watching the foot traffic around him before a gleam from across the street caught his eye. Glancing into the post office, to see Anthony step up to the counter and begin talking to the older man about the letter, the dark haired boy made his way across the street to the large window to see what had caught his eye. Behind the slightly dusty display window, happily nestled into a box of red velvet were a pair of shiny, well polished, silver wedding bands. They were beautiful, perfect, but expensive Alastor realized as he looked at the little paper tag beside the gleaming rings.

While they were well off enough to live and have a little extra spending money thanks to his job with the radio there was no way their extra spending money allowed for the heavy price tag. The dark haired boy thought hard as he stared at the rings, an idea slowly forming in his head.

“There ya are! Thought ya walked off an’ left me ta get lost Al!”

Alastor jumped a bit at the sudden sound of his love’s voice but quickly recovered offering the blonde a slight smile.

“Sorry Anthony, something caught my eye and it looked like you were going to be awhile.”

The blonde waved off the apology turning his blue eyes to the rings and giving a small gasp then a low whistle.

“Fancy little things caught yer eye,”

The blonde paused glancing at Alastor from the corner of his eye, chewing his lip for a minute.

“Ya thinkin’ ‘bout gettin’ ‘em?”

Alastor blinked surprised by the question before clearing his throat looking away from the rings, his choice already made.

“I wish I could but they are too rich for my blood, one day maybe.”

It was hard to miss the way Anthony’s shoulders dropped for the ghost of a moment before the blonde nudged him playfully.

“It’ll take a lifetime ta save up for somethin’ like that! Just get ‘er a bracelet or somethin’.”

Alastor tucked his hands into his pockets and began leading Anthony away from the shop giving a smile.

“We will see in due time my friend.”

**❤️❤️❤️❤️**

The next morning Alastor woke up a little earlier than normal to ready himself for work, quickly dressing before grabbing a small box from the closet and carrying it to the kitchen. He sat at the table looking over the box, it was nothing special to look at, just a simple brown box barely bigger than a shoe box but inside it contained very special things. After running his fingers over the box Alastor carefully opened the lid, his breath hitching at the familiar earth and spice scent that covered the contents.

Safely tucked into the box were many of his mother's belongings, letters they’d written one another when he’d first moved to New Orleans, a half used bottle of her favorite perfume, a small book of pressed flowers and herbs, a strand of pearls, a few photos that had once graced the mantle of his childhood home, and most importantly a tiny black box. A small smile crossed Alastor’s face as he picked up the box holding it in his hands for a moment. As he began to open it the sound of shuffling feet caught his ear making him quickly hide the box in his pocket barely in time for Anthony to enter the kitchen barely awake.

“Why are ya up babe? It ain’t even dawn yet.”

Alastor chuckled softly opening his arms as the blonde shuffled over and curled up in his lap. The dark haired boy hummed softly for a moment, carding his fingers through his love’s hair earning a sleepy content sigh.

“I have to go back to work today darling.”

Anthony gave a small whine shifting so they were facing each other and wrapped his limbs around Alastor, hiding his face in his neck.

“Noooo, stay home with me, don’t go ta work.”

Alastor chuckled, rubbing the blonde’s back and kissing his messy hair.

“I have to _mon ange_. I’ll be home after lunch.”

Anthony stubbornly shook his head, though if it was to his statement or against a yawn Alastor wasn’t sure. Thinking for a moment Alastor’s smile returned and he looped his arms around the other's waist, rubbing the blonde's lower back with his thumbs.

“Why don’t you visit Charlotte at the hotel? I’m sure giving her a little help will keep you from missing me too much.”

For a long moment he didn’t get a response making him begin to wonder if Anthony had fallen back asleep but slowly the blonde leaned back so their eyes met and gave a sleepy smile that made Alastor’s heart skip a beat.

“I’m always gonna miss you _il mio cuore_.”

Alastor returned the smile before lifting his hands to cup the blonde’s cheeks.

“And I’ll always miss you _mon petit ange_.”

Anthony’s smile was warm and full of love as he closed the small gap between them kissing Alastor softly. Alastor smiled into the kiss holding the other close as he returned it reveling in his love’s happy sigh.

Alastor made his way through the streets of the city, far less busy at the early hour, one hand tucked into his pocket as his eyes scanned the many storefronts until he found the one he was searching for. As he entered the store a small bell rang out alerting the older woman behind the glass counter, she lifted her eyes to him and gave a welcoming smile.

“Good morning young man. How can I help you today?”

Alastor took a deep breath taking the box from his pocket as he approached the counter.

“I’d like to have this cleaned and touched up if possible.”

He carefully opened the box and set it on the counter in front of the older woman who smiled and nodded along before looking at the box. Her green eyes widened a bit as they lifted back to Alastor.

“My what a fine item, someone is very lucky to be receiving this sir.”

Alastor shook his head as his heart swelled at the mere thought of Anthony’s reaction.

“No ma’am, I’m the lucky one to be giving it.”

The woman gave him a knowing look as she carefully closed the box and picked it up off the counter.

“It will be ready this afternoon if you’d like to come and pick it up.”

Alastor nodded, almost too excitedly, reaching for his wallet.

“How much will it be?”

The old woman shook her head looking down at the box for a moment then at Alastor.

“Not a cent sir, the last time I worked with something as fine as this was many years ago so it would be my pleasure.”

Alastor’s brows furrowed.

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to seem like I can’t pay.”

The woman gave him a firm look.

“Not a cent. Now off you go, I will have it safe, clean and waiting this afternoon when you return.”

The dark haired boy was stunned for a moment before he nodded offering her a kind smile.

“Thank you ma’am, I’ll be back around noon to collect it. Have a pleasant day.”

The older woman finally smiled again waving to him as he exited the shop making his way to the radio studio his thoughts already hours ahead to being able to go back home.

**❤️❤️❤️❤️**

Alastor couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy to be finished with his radio segment. As soon as the light went out he gathered his things and hurried from the building with a farewell called over his shoulder to Macy at the reception desk. Alastor quickly made his way to the jewelry shop, his heart jumping excitedly as the little bell chimed and the older woman looked up from helping a young couple looking at rings.

“Go ahead and look around sir, I’ll be right with you.”

Alastor nodded, calming himself a bit as he scanned the rings in the case. Any one of the rings gleaming in the low light would have cost more than he made in three years but he couldn’t deny they were beautiful yet none of them interested him.

“Here you are sir, all cleaned and polished like new, I even made sure to clean the engraving, it was so filled with dust I nearly missed it.”

Alastor smiled brightly as the woman set the small box in front of him.

“Thank you so much ma’am. Are you positive I don’t owe you anything?”

The woman shook her head.

“Quite sure sir, all I ask in return is make sure to keep them happy.”

With a knowing wink she turned away and began helping a young lady that entered the shop. Alastor’s heart felt ready to leap out of his chest as he held the box close and left the shop, he still had a few things to do before heading to the hotel at the heart of the city. As he stepped through the front doors the first thing he noticed was Anthony in his feminine disguise of a pale blue dress, his hair perfectly curled and framing his face, and a pair of low pumps on his feet. The blonde was chatting happily with Charlie as he slowly worked his way around the lobby with a dust rag.

“You know you don’t have to help to visit Angel, Natalie is rather efficient at cleaning.”

The blonde simply waved her off as he ran the rag over the large fireplace mantle.

“I don’t mind helpin’ a bit! I don’t care much for cleanin’ but since ya already had lunch cooking I needed somethin’ else ta busy my mind.”

Charlie nodded in understanding before finally noticing the dark haired boy slowly creeping up behind Anthony, she was about to say so but before she could Alastor wrapped his arms around the shorter blonde.

“And what exactly are you keeping your mind busy from darling?”

Anthony nearly jumped out of his skin at first, his arm naturally positioning to attack, until he registered Alastor’s voice making him heave a heavy sigh holding his heart.

“Holy hell Al! Ya scared me ta death! I almost hit ya!”

The dark haired boy dropped a few light kisses to the blonde’s shoulder before pulling back still smirking as Anthony turned around and placed his hands on his own hips in mock anger.

“My apologies _mon cher_ but I couldn’t help myself, you look too beautiful to resist.”

Alastor took immense pride in the way Anthony flushed bright pink from ear to ear for a moment before moving closer and hiding his face in his love’s neck lightly smacking his chest.

“Ya can’t just say stuff like that! Now I’m all red!”

Alastor chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blonde before looking at Charlie as she gave a small ‘aww’ before her attention was pulled away by one of the hotel guests with a question. The dark haired boy placed a light kiss to Anthony’s head.

“Are you ready to head home darling?”

Anthony took a moment before nodding, making Alastor smile and slowly step back letting Anthony go to Charlie, who paused in her conversation to hug the other blonde and make him promise they'd come back for an actual visit soon. Anthony chuckled promising they would before returning to Alastor with a bright smile as the blush faded from his cheeks. The dark haired boy returned the smile placing his hand on the blonde’s lower back as they left the hotel, stepping out into the city as the sun began to dip low.

As they began walking for home Anthony leaned against Alastor, his smile falling a bit.

“You’re late.”

Alastor raised a brow looking down at his love.

“What do you mean darling?”

Anthony reached behind himself and pulled Alastor’s hand in front of him lacing their fingers, keeping his blue eyes on their joined hands.

“Ya said you’d be here after lunch, it’s sunset now.”

Alastor’s confusion melted into understanding then slight guilt as he squeezed the blonde’s hand, his smile returning a bit as they neared their small home.

“Well sunset is after lunch my dear, but I will have to ask you to forgive me. I had a few things to accomplish before coming to fetch you.”

Anthony’s brows furrowed in his own confusion as he watched Alastor slowly unlock the cabin door with a bright smile as he turned the handle. As the door fell open Anthony was met with the soft glow of a fire in the fireplace, a few candles, the familiar scent of roses, and the soft sound of music from the radio. The blonde couldn’t speak as he stepped into the house, his blue eyes looking over the large vase of red roses sitting happily on the dining table.

“Oh Al, they're gorgeous!”

Alastor watched with a soft smile as the blonde walked up to the flowers and leaned down smelling them with a content sigh. The brunette moved to stand at his love’s side placing a hand on his lower back pointing to the floor.

“There’s more _mon amour_.”

Anthony looked at the flower petals on the floor for a moment before his blue eyes shown with excitement seeing they made a trail through the kitchen to the open back door. Alastor followed as the blonde began following the trail out the back door and across the backyard to the tree line where the petals ended and a soft carpet of moss began along a small walking trail. Anthony looked back to his love confused but at Alastor’s nod, and reassuring hand on his lower back, he began to carefully make his way along the path as the daylight began to fade. After a few moments of walking Anthony was starting to worry and he was ready to ask Alastor what exactly was going on but the words stuck in his throat as he caught the glow of a flame not far ahead.

As they reached the end of the trail the woods gave way to a small clearing, hung in the branches of the surrounding trees were candles inside different colored bottles, at the center was what appeared to be a picnic set up with two glasses of wine already waiting for them, and more roses.

Anthony gave a small gasp, his eyes brimming with tears, as he looked around before looking to Alastor.

“Y-ya set all this up after work?”

Alastor gave a slight chuckle and nodded leading his love to the picnic blanket and handing him one of the wine glasses.

“I did.”

Anthony took the glass and sipped the wine watching as Alastor opened the basket between them to reveal a small array of Italian dishes making Anthony’s eyes widen.

“It may not be on par with your cooking but I hope it still tastes good.”

Anthony carefully set his wine aside taking the plate Alastor held out to him, he couldn’t vouch for the taste yet but it did smell amazing. Alastor watched with bated breath as the blonde took a bite of the pasta dish, chewed it thoughtfully before a smile broke over his freckled face.

“It’s perfect! Ya really got a hand for cookin’ pasta babe!”

Alastor relaxed with a content smile as he watched the blonde dig into his plate happily. Once they had eaten their fill the pair laid on the blanket looking up at the stars now shining in the sky above them, Anthony had his head on Alastor’s chest so he couldn’t see the nervousness slowly creeping into the other boy’s features. Alastor’s hand not resting on Anthony’s stomach shifted to hold the tiny black box in his pocket as he gathered what courage he had and readied to speak.

“Look! A shooting star!”

His words were suddenly lost as he looked up at the sky in time to see the bright light streak across it quicker than a second. Anthony quickly closed his eyes and folded his hands in front of his mouth, he held the pose for a long moment before opening his eyes with a bright smile.

“Ma always said you weren’t supposed ta share what ya wished for but….what’d ya wish for Al?”

Alastor swallowed thickly feeling his face warm a bit before he chuckled.

“You first darling, I’m sure your wish is far more exciting than mine.”

Anthony laced their fingers together his smile softening and a light blush covering his cheeks.

“Its kinda silly, but I wished that….that we’d be together like this, happy an’ hopelessly in love, forever an’ that maybe, one day, we could have some kinda family all our own.”

That surprised Alastor enough to look down at his love but Anthony’s eyes were still on the sky. After a moment Alastor smiled holding his love closer and kissing his head.

“That sounds like the perfect wish _mon ange_ , I’ll do everything I can to make it come true.”

Anthony rolled over carefully propping his chin up on the dark haired boy’s chest, his smile bright and his blue eyes hopeful as they captured the stars above.

“Ya will? Even when I get annoyin’ and clingy? Or when I burn dinner? Or spend too much on fabric?”

Alastor chuckled, lifting his hand to cup the blonde’s cheek.

“Firstly, you will never be annoying to me Anthony no matter what you do. Secondly, your version of clingy is refusing to let me out of bed for work or being attached to my side no matter what I’m doing and I love every moment of it. Thirdly, money is just something disposable, the joy and excitement I see in your eyes whenever you make a new garment is irreplaceable and I wouldn’t want to lose it for all the money in the world.”

Anthony’s smile widened and his blush spread further over his cheeks as he turned his head to kiss Alastor’s palm before looking back at the brunette.

“What about burnin’ dinner?”

Alastor pretended to think for a long moment.

“That one might be a deal breaker for me.”

Anthony gasped, sitting up and crossing his arms as he pouted making Alastor laugh and sit up as well, carefully pulling the blonde into his lap kissing his cheek.

“Your cooking is always wonderful darling and on the rare occasion you burn it I’ll help you try again.”

Anthony’s pout melted into a loving smile as he cuddled closer to his love closing his eyes. They sat in easy silence for a few minutes before the blonde opened his eyes, trailing his finger over Alastor’s shirt.

“So what’d you wish for?”

Alastor took a moment to gather himself as he pulled the black box from his pocket and held it for Anthony to see making the blonde furrow his brows as he held the little box.

“I wished that you’d say yes.”

As he spoke the brunette opened the box revealing a shining all black ring nestled inside worn red velvet. Anthony’s breath caught in his throat and tears sprung to his eyes as he looked up at Alastor then back to the ring. As the tears started flowing down his love’s cheeks Alastor felt his heart sink and worry bubble into its place.

“Anthony? It’s alright if you want to say no, I’ll understand and I won’t be angry.”

The blonde quickly shook his head before turning to face Alastor showing a bright smile despite the tears.

“Yes! I thought you’d never ask!”

Alastor barely had time to react before Anthony flung his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek happily. The brunette held the other boy close feeling his body relax and his heart start working again. Carefully extracting Anthony from himself Alastor took the ring out of the box and held it between them moving it in the moonlight until a little engraving became visible.

“This ring is very special. It’s made of pure obsidian, a stone known for its emotional and physiological protection abilities and this sigil is one my family used for physical protection. It was passed down in my family for many generations starting with my great great great grandmother and all the way to my mother, she gave it to me when she got sick and told me to only give it to the person who made me truly happy. So I’m giving it to you as a sign of my love.”

As he spoke he carefully slipped the ring onto Anthony’s finger and placed a kiss to it, making new tears of joy roll down his face. Once it was in place, fitting like it was carved for the blonde, Anthony held the hand close to his heart for a moment before launching himself at Alastor and kissing him as they fell back on the blanket under the stars.

**❤️❤️❤️❤️**

As it began to grow late Alastor led his love back to the cabin, their hands laced together between them and Anthony’s head on his shoulder. As they entered their home Anthony looked at the roses again, running his fingers over their petals as Alastor kissed his temple before going to the kitchen putting away the leftovers from their picnic, furrowing his brows.

“Not that I’m complaining Al but what was this all about? It ain’t like you ta just make big gestures for no reason.”

Alastor paused in transferring the food from the basket to the ice box to look at the blonde, his expression between confused and slightly hurt.

“Well apart from wanting to make the proposal special I also thought our second anniversary should be special as well.”

Anthony only stared at his fiancé for a long moment before he started laughing, he tried to hide it behind his hand but was failing spectacularly. Alastor stood tall furrowing his brows and crossing his arms, he failed to see what was so funny in the situation. Noticing this Anthony reined in his laughter and went to the taller boy placing his hands on his chest with a soft smile.

“Al, honey, _il mio amore_ , our anniversary isn’t until next month.”

The brunette blinked a couple times as the words sunk in before he groaned pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. He’d remembered their anniversary a whole month early. Anthony giggled again carefully pulling his hand away and instead led him to the living room pulling him into a dance hold. Alastor’s lips quirked into a small smile as he pulled his love close leading him easily into a slow dance to the music coming from the radio. Anthony gave a content sigh resting his head against Alastor’s chest letting his eyes close as they danced.

The rest of the night was spent just swaying to the music, the occasional stolen kiss, and soft proclamations of love until Anthony finally lost his battle against sleep as the dawn began to light the sky outside. Alastor smiled fondly as he carefully lifted the blonde into his arms and carried him to bed, tucking him in and kissing his head.

“ _Je t'aime mon coeur_.”

Anthony smiled in his sleep curling closer to the other boy as he climbed into the bed. Alastor smiled softly holding his fiancé close giving his own content sigh as sleep finally claimed him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all! As I finished writing this I noticed something that I’m fairly sure you all did too; I use ‘boy’ a lot throughout the fic to describe both Al and Angel/Anthony and while this is true in my head I imagined Al to be around 21-23 years old and Angel/Anthony to be around 19-20 years old. Yes I could have picked a different word but I was lazy and liked how it sounded so I stuck with it, hopefully it didn’t cause any confusion or issues with anyone’s reading! As always my darling demons *hat tip* thank you for reading! (P.S. comments are always welcome as they help feed plot bunnies by letting me that you’re enjoying these stories!!)


End file.
